Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the main character of the Kuroshitsuji series. Notoriously known as the Queen's Watchdog, he is the head of the Phantomhive noble family and the owner of Funtom Company. Ciel is the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Appearance displayed on his right eye.]] Ciel is a rather short teenage boy with blue eyes and navy blue hair. He typically dresses in a way that suits his noble standing, and has a very extensive and elegant wardrobe. Ciel nearly always wears a black eyepatch over his right eye; this is the location of his Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis. A black eyepatch with a single cord is usually a part of his everyday wear. However, while in disguise, he wears a medical-looking white patch which fastens with two cords.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 5''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 6 Ciel also has a brand on the left side of his body from his time as a slave in a cult.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 15 In the manga the mark is on his back, while in the anime it is on his chest. signet ring.]] Ciel sports two rings; one, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece that holds an emerald-cut deep-blue stone. It is a one-of-a-kind family heirloom that had been passed down for generations.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 3 The other is a gold signet ring in the form of the Phantomhive crest. Ciel wears this on his right hand, and uses to stamp the wax seal on documents. The seal was given to him by Angelina Durless upon his return, who told him that it was the only ring that had not been destroyed in the fire. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 15 Personality Ciel is very strict and proud, with a cold outlook on life. His main goal in life is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 13 Ciel willingly chooses to fulfill his revenge, despite his aunt's insistence that he should lead a happier life.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 11-12 Ciel has incredible loyalty to Queen Victoria, and aims to accomplish all tasks she assigns to him. He is also punctilious on orders, and he expects his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to complete them accordingly. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian, whether in the areas of strength or skill.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 11 He and Sebastian work together quite often, and the latter seems to be the only one fully aware of Ciel's schemes. Ciel is also quite competitive, which he acknowledges himself. His strong desire to win is shown during his hunting contest with Frances Midford, when he asserts that he will not lose. Ciel is not gratified by a draw with Frances, and insists for another round until the victor is prominent.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 23-31 Sebastian has noted that Ciel is overly-confident in his skills to the extent of developing a "there is no way I can ever lose" viewpoint. Trivia ** :The name "Ciel" means sky in french. ** :Ciel is allergic to cats, which is why Ciel despises them. ** :Ciel has asthma. Navigation References pl:Ciel Phantomhive de:Ciel Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Demons Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical